Explosions
by despntiel
Summary: After a hunt, Dean and Castiel find themselves on a movie date, where Castiel makes a pretty bold step forward... Only question is, is Dean willing to take that step with him? Companion fic to Heaven By Your Side, can be read separately but would make more sense if you read that first.


**A big thank you to Yevin, who went through this with her red pen and fixed a lot of small mistakes. Also thank you to Ringo and Katie, who read through this and kept encouraging me to finish it - took me a few months, but I finally got through it all! Hope you enjoy! :)**

The aged, retro-style diner was nearly empty. A single waitress stood behind the counter with a cleaning rag, wiping away coffee spills from earlier in the day. The kitchen behind the swinging white double doors was quiet; just a few dishes clinking together and the occasional sizzle from the grill, but other than that, the only noise in the place was the gentle lull of some 60s song coming from the dusty jukebox in the corner. It was a nice, peaceful atmosphere, perfect for relaxing with some greasy all-American food after a hunt.

So that's where Dean and Castiel found themselves, sitting across from one another at a small booth next to the window. Dean's boots were propped up on the seat next to the angel while Castiel sat up ramrod-straight, hands folded in his lap. A shout from the kitchen sent the waitress flitting off through the swinging doors only to reappear with a basket in each hand. The petite blonde smiled as she set the loaded bacon-cheeseburger down in front of Dean and slid Castiel's hamburger-no-onions across the table to him.

"You boys need anything else, you let me know," she said cheerily.

"Actually, I believe Dean would like some pie," Castiel spoke up, rather awkwardly. He glanced over at the hunter, who had already dug into his dinner, and was pleasantly surprised by the wide smile glowing with pride being aimed his way.

"You bet, sweetheart," the waitress winked, skipping off to put in the order.

Dean was still grinning, the bit of ketchup on the corner of his mouth making him look absolutely ridiculous. "You sure do know the way to a man's heart, huh?"

"Only yours." The corner of Castiel's lips turned up in that not-quite-smile Dean was so fond of as Castiel reached over to wipe the ketchup off the hunter's face with a napkin.

It had taken some time for Castiel to really get used to initiating physical contact with Dean in those typical human ways that seemed so normal for everyone else, but so unusual for the angel and his hunter. After many, _many_ reassurances from Dean that it was more than alright, he began finding trivial excuses to touch him more and more often. It always gave him those odd fluttery feelings in his stomach, which he had taken somewhat of a liking to.

"Well aren't you two just the most precious thing I ever did lay eyes on," the waitress piped up, making them both jump.

A red-cheeked, clearly embarrassed Dean was uncharacteristically lost for words for a moment. "We... uh..."

"You don't mind a little conversation, do ya?" she interrupted, obviously not deterred by his speechlessness. She reached behind her and pulled up a chair, plopping down and resting her elbows on their table. "Kind of a slow night," she added with a gesture at the otherwise empty diner.

Dean cleared his throat and gave her an easy smile, rediscovering his ability to talk. "We don't mind, do we, Cas?"

"Cas?" the waitress questioned with a furrowed brow, turning her attention to the angel.

"It is short for Castiel," he explained. It sounded off to hear his nickname from the mouth of a complete stranger.

"That's a nice name. I'm Emma." She extended her hand, and when Castiel just stared at it in confusion, Dean grabbed it and shook it once.

"I'm Dean," he introduced himself.

"Oh, I know," Emma grinned. "I remember from when he ordered your pie. That was cute. So how long have you two been together?"

The couple looked across the table at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Castiel finally spoke up. "One month, three weeks, and five days," he announced.

"Not that you're counting, right?" Dean joked with a roll of his eyes, but his sly wink at Castiel let the angel know that he actually found it endearing that Castiel knew the exact amount of time since they had declared themselves a "couple". Technically, they were together before then, but it took some pressure from Sam and a lot of annoying remarks from Gabriel to finally make Dean admit that it was official.

Emma let out a surprised gasp. "Seriously? I totally thought you'd been together for years. Y'all look like a married couple or something."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and Dean chuckled. "We've known each other for a long time."

"Ain't that just darling," the waitress cooed. "What are y'all doing in town? Small place like this way out in the middle of nowhere isn't much of a romantic getaway, if you ask me."

"Oh, no it's not like that," Dean replied through a mouthful of burger. "We're here on business."

"What kind?"

"We're hunters," Castiel told her proudly.

Dean shot him a warning glare from across the table – though of course the angel didn't quite pick up on it – and quickly added, "Bounty hunters."

"Oh wow, that's exciting," Emma clapped her hands together. "You work together and everything?"

"We are a good team," Castiel stated, and Dean almost choked on his bacon. About a week ago they had taken out a particularly feisty ghoul and as they drove away, Dean had said those exact words to his angel. He'd had no idea that Castiel had taken it to heart. Of course, Dean meant it and very much believed it, but it was just so Goddamn _cute _how Castiel basked in every bit of praise he got from his hunter, no matter how small.

Emma was grinning at them, obviously enjoying the second-hand happiness some people get from witnessing the affection of others. "You two got anything special planned for tonight?"

Dean glanced up from his plate in confusion. "Uh... not really."

"Oh good! Because I was gonna take my friend to the drive in tonight, but she's got the flu, poor thing, and I don't wanna go by myself, because what's the fun in that? Anyway," the waitress took a breath as she dug around in her apron pocket, "I got two tickets to tonight's show that aren't being used. So here you go, have a nice night on me." She produced two thin strips of paper and slapped them down on the table.

"That's really nice of you, but..." Dean trailed off when Castiel caught his eye, speaking volumes with minute changes in his facial expression. The two had gotten to know each other so well that Castiel's excitement, which was imperceptible to others, was blatantly obvious to Dean. So the hunter swallowed down his protest and nodded at his angel. "Yeah, alright, we'll go. Might be fun, right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded enthusiastically – well, as enthusiastically as he got, anyway – and that was that. They made some more polite conversation with the loquacious Emma (who was working a second job as a secretary, wanted to be a singer, loved the color purple, and wanted to see the ocean before she died because she had lived her entire life in this tiny town) and Dean complimented the chef numerous times after he practically inhaled his slice of apple pie. The hunter finally stood up and handed the waitress a wrinkled twenty dollar bill before collecting the drive-in tickets and bidding her goodnight, leaving the diner arm-in-arm with Castiel.

"Dean?" the angel asked once they settled into their respective sides of the Impala.

"Yeah?"

"What is a drive-in?"

Dean laughed. "Just wait. You'll see."

The angel sat in silence for the whole fifteen minute drive as Dean followed illuminated signs advertising 'The Best of the Classics!' and 'Popcorn to Die For!' The lot was relatively easy to find, seeing as it was one of the biggest attractions of the rundown, western town. Dean lined up the Impala behind a couple of other cars inching forward as people bought their tickets from the booth.

When he peered through the windshield, Castiel could see bits of the giant screen through the foliage above them. As Dean pulled up closer and closer to the ticket booth, his view of the whole place improved enough to see where they were. "This is a parking lot, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. Trust me, you're gonna like it," the hunter assured him.

They finally pulled up to the booth and Dean smiled as he handed the cashier their tickets. They were waved through quickly and Dean scoured the lot for a good space, somewhere that was a little isolated but still had a good view. He wasn't sure if he night would go in the direction most of his drive-in movie dates did as a teenager, or if Castiel would actually want to watch the movie, so he had to find a spot that would provide a happy medium.

A drive in movie date. With Castiel. Dean almost laughed out loud at the thought. It was a little humorous, but it also gave him those ridiculous fluttery things in his stomach that felt kinda like when he drank soda too fast and the carbonation bubbled up in his chest, all floaty and light. Except better.

He didn't even notice that he was smiling until his train of thought was interrupted.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, doing that head-tilt thing that just made the feeling intensify.

"Nothing, Cas," Dean chuckled. "It's just... never thought we'd be the type for romantic dates, you know?"

"Is this a date?" the angel asked curiously.

"Uh... well, yeah," Dean said as he parked the car in what he deemed the perfect spot. "Dinner, movie... that's kinda typical date stuff, I guess."

Castiel didn't respond, but the excited vibe he was giving off was enough to let Dean know that he was pleased.

"I'm gonna grab us some speakers and popcorn... well, for me, at least," he added as Castiel's mouth opened to tell him that he didn't need to eat; burgers were one of the only exceptions. Besides oranges, of course. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Dean," the angel agreed, and he watched the hunter get out of the car and stride away in the soft glow of the lanterns hanging all around the parking lot. It wasn't very full – not surprising, considering the town had a population of fifteen and a half – so all the cars there were spaced out pretty well, leaving room for a good bit of privacy. A few people were milling around, talking or getting concessions. The audience was mostly couples, though there was one family across the lot all piled on the hood of their van, sharing a bucket of popcorn and waiting for the movie to begin.

Dean returned shortly with a small speaker, which he attached to the door of the car through the open window, and a family-sized container of popcorn. There was no doubt in Castiel's mind that Dean would be able to finish it all easily. The man could eat enough to feed a small village and still be hungry. Though it baffled Castiel at first, he came to accept it as one of those Dean-things that caused him to fall in love with Dean in the first place.

The hunter slid into the driver's side and kicked off his boots as he shed his jacket, all of which he tossed carelessly into the backseat. "You gonna sit there in your coat for the whole movie? C'mon, Cas, get comfortable."

Castiel cocked his head again. "I do not usually discard my clothing in your car."

Dean laughed lightly. "You have before," he said with a wink. "Besides, if we're gonna do this whole date thing right, I gotta put my arm around you and all that crap. It'd be a hell of a lot easier if you lost a couple layers."

"I suppose," the angel finally conceded, removing his trench coat and suit jacket effortlessly and gently toeing off his shoes before turning to lay his clothes in the backseat. Honestly, he rather liked having less fabric between him and Dean whenever they cuddled (Castiel's word, not Dean's) because he could feel every breath expanding the hunter's lungs, every muscle shifting, every wave of heat pulsing from his body that much more acutely. Castiel liked when their shirts would ride up a little bit to expose slivers of skin that would brush against one another if they moved a certain way, and he liked when Dean would slide a calloused hand underneath his t-shirt to palm his bare skin, even occasionally dipping his fingers down beneath the waistband of Castiel's slacks.

They didn't engage in sexual activity very often – in fact, whenever Castiel would try to initiate something more than a simple hand- or blow-job, Dean would shut him down pretty quickly. It wasn't that the hunter didn't want it – the raging hard-on he would get every time Castiel so much as brushed against him could attest to that – he was just scared. Castiel could see the fear in his eyes and the way his shoulders stiffened, could practically feel the waves of nervous tension rolling off his body. And the angel understood completely – he was scared too. Hell, he was virgin out of the two of them, of course he was scared. But he wanted Dean, more than he had ever wanted anything before, and that flaming desire carried more than a little weight over his conquerable fear of the unknown. So the only thing keeping them from going any further was Dean and his insistence on "taking things slow". In Castiel's opinion, slow was overrated, but he had waited thousands of years – what was a couple more months?

"Hello?" Dean waved a hand in the angel's face, dragging him out of his thoughts. "You okay over there?"

"Yes. Sorry," Castiel apologized.

"It's cool. C'mon," Dean lifted his arm in an invitation for Castiel to snuggle up underneath it, which he did without hesitation. The hunter's sigh of contentment ruffled his dark, messy hair and tickled his scalp, so he nuzzled into the sensitive skin on Dean's freckle-spotted neck in retribution, which elicited a small chuckle.

One of Dean's thumbs rubbed circles in the fabric of Castiel's button-down sleeve while the other flicked pieces of popcorn into the air so he could catch them in his mouth. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you, by any chance, know what movie this is?"

"I believe the sign said 'The Little Mermaid.'"

"A Disney movie? Seriously?" Dean scoffed. "I thought it'd be one of those horror flicks, so you'd get all scared and I'd get to protect you."

Castiel turned his head to look up at the hunter and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I do not need protection from a movie."

"Well then what's gonna be my excuse to hold you?" Dean cried in mock-frustration.

The angel's radiant blue eyes glowed in the low lamplight. "You never need an excuse to hold me, Dean," he said solemnly, shifting closer and pressing himself up against Dean's side to emphasize his words.

"Good," Dean smiled, abandoning his popcorn in favor of cradling Castiel in both of his arms. Dean loved how seriously his lover would say things like that, because he knew Castiel meant it. And it wasn't that he necessarily needed to hear it – it just felt nice sometimes.

The ancient speaker on the driver's side door crackled for a moment before beginning to play a familiar tune. "Sam loved this movie when he was little," the hunter murmured into Castiel's hair. "We saw it once on tv at a motel we were staying at. Dad left and the kid wouldn't stop crying, but when I sat him down in front of the screen, he was so mesmerized by it. I don't even know if he remembers it... Can't believe I do, actually," he added with a fond smile.

Castiel stayed silent, letting Dean relive one of his rare, not-completely-crappy childhood memories in peace. He knew that Dean missed Sam, though he never said it out loud. Of course the younger Winchester was in good hands – Gabriel was obviously obsessed with the oversized hunter and would never let him come to any harm, much less allow anything except a bright smile on his face – but Castiel knew that Dean missed being the protective older sibling who took care of his baby brother. Castiel of all people understood how hard it was to be separated from family.

After just a few minutes, the angel was already enthralled by the story playing out on the big screen. The singing mermaids were entertaining, sure, but what really struck a chord with Castiel was Ariel's obsession with the human world. Her father and her sisters and even her friends warned her that it was a bad idea, that she didn't fit in, couldn't fit in, but she was so insistent that it was where she belonged. Especially after she fell in love with Eric. She gave everything she had, the very core of her being, just to be with him and follow her heart.

Castiel couldn't help but see himself in her place, being threatened by his brothers, giving up his grace and his place in Heaven for the man he loved; Dean. It was remarkable that even after everything that had happened, after he fought tooth and nail for what he believed in and tore an irreversible rift in his own family, he actually got his happy ending. Dean loved him back, and they were together, and it was perfect. Castiel would have ripped out his grace a thousand times over just for this one moment, just to be curled up in the front seat of the Impala encircled in Dean's arms.

Subconsciously, he snuggled further into the hunter's chest, closing his eyes and turning his face completely into the material of Dean's t-shirt.

"You okay?" Dean murmured. Gentle fingers petted through his hair and he felt a light kiss placed on the top of his head.

"Mmm," Castiel hummed in favor of speaking. He snaked the arm not pressed against Dean's side around the hunter's waist, practically climbing into Dean's lap in an effort to get closer.

"You sure?" Dean chuckled, sliding his hands down to Castiel's hips in order to shift the angel more comfortably onto his thighs. Castiel took advantage of his new position, straddling Dean with his back turned to the movie screen, and began pressing his lips against the hunter's neck, slipping his tongue out and leaving sweet, suckling kisses on the soft skin. Dean tilted his head back and his grip on Castiel's waist tightened as his cock began to twitch with interest between his legs, and Castiel felt the movement mirrored in his own groin. He began to roll his hips slowly, gyrating sensuously against his lover.

"You that bored, huh?" Dean's voice was little more than a low rumble, a roll of thunder that shook in Castiel's bones.

"Dean," the angel murmured, heat pooling steadily in his lower abdomen. "I want you."

"I want you too, baby," Dean whispered. His teeth found the fleshy part of Castiel's earlobe and tugged, eliciting a sharp gasp from the dark-haired man.

Castiel gripped tight at Dean's hair and pulled, yanking his head back, exposing the hunter's neck again. As he traced veins and muscles with his tongue, he hissed, "I want to be _inside_ you."

Dean froze completely. That was a risky thing to say – either Dean would finally cast aside his fears and just do it already, or it would put a stop to everything and they would return to the motel, tense and unsatisfied and skirting around each other as if one of them was going to explode until they fell asleep on their respective sides of the bed and woke up tangled together in the morning, the previous night's events conveniently forgotten. Castiel kept his face hidden in the crook of Dean's neck, anxiously awaiting his response, praying to a God that he wasn't sure he believed in anymore that this would be it, this would be the night that they finally got to know each other in the most intimate of ways.

"Cas..." It was a heavy exhale that still didn't provide the answer Castiel needed, so he remained still and quiet, and kept praying until Dean spoke again. "Just... lemme drive us to the motel, okay?"

Castiel nodded, trying to hide his disappointment for Dean's sake. He understood, he really did. Fear was a powerful thing. And someday Dean would overcome it. But not today.

* * *

Castiel fell onto the bed as soon as they entered the motel room. He curled up with a lumpy pillow facing the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for Dean to get ready for bed, hoping that it wouldn't take long so they could just turn the lights out and get through this awkward night as quickly as possible. The bathroom door clicked shut and the shower came on, but it didn't last long – the hunter was only in there for a few minutes. After the water turned off, there was the usual sound of Dean toweling off and then the bathroom door opened again and Dean padded out into the room, kneeling down over his duffel bag and rummaging through it. Castiel heard the hunter lay something down on the bed behind him, and then the mattress dipped with Dean's weight and a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Cas," Dean called softly.

The angel rolled over at the sound of his name, looking up at Dean's face and immediately noticing the wide green eyes shining with uncertainty, the hard line of Dean's mouth, corners of his lips turned up in a forced smile. The hunter hadn't gotten dressed yet; he had a towel tied around his waist, and a few drops of water trickled down his chest. The muscles in his shoulders were pulled tight and his hands were trembling slightly.

Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion. "Dean?"

Swallowing hard, Dean flicked his eyes down to the bed, where a couple small packets of lube laid beside something a foil wrapper. Castiel followed his gaze and his bright blue eyes suddenly lit up, widening in understanding.

"Dean?" he repeated hoarsely, heart leaping out of his chest with a sudden bout of excitement.

Dean's cheeks flushed and he nodded shakily. "Yeah," he choked out. The hand on Castiel's shoulder tightened its grip. "Yeah, I wanna do this."

Castiel surged up, connecting their mouths in a heated kiss, arms circling around Dean's neck and pulling him close. The hunter responded eagerly and melted against Castiel's body with a heavy sigh of pleasure.

The angel pulled back after a moment and firmly held Dean away when his lover tried to chase his lips. His blue eyes were already darkening with arousal, but the look on his face was gravely serious. "Are you sure, Dean?"

Emotions flickered across Dean's face, swirled around in his spring green eyes. Fear and anxiety, but also affection and longing and determination. He opened his mouth, but seemed like he was struggling to find words. "Cas, I... I want..." He took a deep, shuddering breath and his voice lowered to a whisper. "I want you to make love to me."

Castiel stroked Dean's cheeks with his thumbs, lips curling up in an involuntary smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, and Dean let out a nervous chuckle before leaning forward and initiating another kiss. This time, Castiel didn't break it – he opened up and let Dean's tongue tangle with his own, taking an inventory of the inside of Dean's mouth, tasting and licking and sucking as he pushed the hunter down onto his back and swung his leg up to straddle Dean's hips. They continued to kiss as Castiel's dress shirt slipped off his shoulders and was tossed to the side, other clothing still folded in the backseat of the Impala. Dean had his hands up on Castiel's back, massaging his shoulders and making the angel moan as he fumbled with the buckle of his own belt and yanked it off impatiently. And then he was shimmying out of his slacks and his white boxer briefs, kicking them off with practiced ease and pressing his naked body up against his lover's.

"Dean," he murmured into the kiss, "let me..."

The hunter nodded, bumping their noses together, and Castiel turned his attention to kissing along Dean's jaw as he slowly untied the towel from around Dean's waist, revealing his erection. A shudder rolled down Dean's spine when Castiel took the thick length in his hand, stroking it gently. He rolled Dean's balls in his other hand, kissing down the hunter's freckle-spotted neck and chest, tonguing at the nipples until they were hard and red. When he thumbed the slit on an upstroke, Dean's back bowed in an impressive arch, even with the angel holding him down with a firm arm across his hips.

"Shh," Castiel soothed him. He could tell that Dean was tense with anticipation. "You are alright, Dean. I will not hurt you."

"I-I know," the hunter choked out. Green eyes flicked down the line of his own body to meet blue and then were instantly distracted by a pink tongue slipping out from behind chapped lips, gently lapping at the pre-come gathering at the head of his cock. "Oh... oh, _Cas_."

Castiel wrapped his lips around Dean and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking gently, coaxing out more of that pearly white liquid and reveling in the husky, salty taste. Curling his tongue, he reached out blindly with one arm and felt around until his fingers closed around a packet of lube. He had never done this before, but he had done his research. He had been watching humanity for a long time. And besides that, once he and Dean became involved, he decided to make an effort, make this good for his hunter. So he used every trick in the book (or rather, on the internet) and his own intimate knowledge of Dean's body to ensure that he did this right.

Dean was – by Castiel's design – distracted by the angel's mouth on his cock, didn't even notice when Castiel tore open the packet and squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his hand, wasn't prepared when a slick finger dipped behind his perineum and circled around his entrance. He jumped away from the touch, fists clenching in the sheets at his sides.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, letting the cock fall out of his mouth and instead sweetly kissing the soft, tender skin of the hunter's abdomen. "I will not hurt you," he said for a second time.

Dean nodded shakily. "Okay," he breathed. "Okay, just do it."

The tip of Castiel's finger breached the rim of Dean's hole and, even though it was only one slender finger, it was met with nervous resistance. "Relax," the angel whispered, resuming his ministrations on his lover's cock again between words. "Let me in, Dean."

Dean took a few deep breaths, subconsciously reaching out for Castiel, who raised his free hand to entwine their fingers and squeeze tightly. And with that small reassurance, Dean unclenched his muscles and Castiel slipped in all the way up to the knuckle. He sucked in a sharp breath, watching Dean swallow him up, and pumped in and out a few times until Dean's hold on his other hand eased its grip a little. Then he began to slowly push in with a second finger, marveling at how his lover already seemed to have adjusted to the intrusion, was pushing back against him, pulling him in, letting out little breathy groans that weren't out of pain, but _pleasure_.

However, when he started to add a third finger, Dean tensed up, and his expression was clearly one of discomfort. Castiel squeezed his hand again. "Do you need me to go more slowly?" the angel asked with concern.

"No." Dean shook his head. "No, I trust you. C'mon, Cas." His hips canted up in an open invitation, one that was impossible to resist, even if Castiel had wanted to.

So Castiel worked his way in, getting as deep as possible, spreading his fingers in order to stretch the hunter even more. He curled his fingertips and explored, trying to find that spot, the one he had read about, the one that would have Dean writhing and begging and moaning and –

_ There_. When the angel hit Dean's prostate, it was like an explosion. Dean arched off the bed with what could only be described as a scream, throwing his head back and grappling at the sheets for something to hold on to, finding Castiel's hand again and locking it in a death grip.

"What... the fuck... Cas, oh god, do that again, do that –"

The more Castiel rubbed over Dean's prostate, the more he was concerned that Dean was going to climax without even getting to the best part. And those noises Dean was making seemed to go straight to his groin, making him harder than he'd ever been in his life, and it was all he could do to keep from rubbing himself against the bed for some precious, much-needed friction. So he gripped the base of the hunter's cock hard and slipped his fingers out, clambering up to crush their mouths together, thrusting erratically on Dean's thigh.

"Dean," he gasped, "can I – please, Dean I need –"

"Yeah, Cas, yeah," Dean urged, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist, hooking his ankles together. "I'm ready, just – c'mon already."

Castiel grabbed the condom from the edge of the bed, ripping the foil wrapper off with trembling fingers and quickly rolling it onto his throbbing cock, whimpering at just the feel of his hand on his own length. He opened a second packet of lube and used it all to slick himself up, realizing that it was too much but still thinking that there was no such thing as too much, not this time, not their first time together. Dean clawed at his shoulders, digging fingernails into the sensitive spots where his wings were connected to his vessel, and it was all Castiel could do to hold himself together.

A sound escaped from his throat that sounded vaguely like Dean's name and their eyes met for a long moment until Dean nodded, just a tiny little tilt of his head. And then Castiel was lining himself up, breathing hot and heavy into the hunter's mouth, pressing their lips together in a desperate kiss as he pushed in the first inch.

It was painful, and Castiel knew it. He tried to pace himself and go slowly for Dean's benefit, but it was torture to have to hold back. He swallowed down all of Dean's hitched gasps and moans and whimpers, kept kissing him as he pushed in more and more, overwhelmed by the tight heat completely surrounding him. When he was completely inside, all the way up to the base, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, arms trembling and threatening to give out beneath him. It was too hard to stay still – he didn't want to hurt Dean but _God _was it hard. He was using every ounce of his self restraint to stay still, to keep from slamming violently inside the hunter, and then he heard Dean croak, "_Please, Cas, move,_" and that was it, he was gone, rocking his hips gently at first but getting more and more rough, grabbing Dean's hands and pinning them above his head and grinding hard into Dean's prostate, loving the sounds that filled the room every time he hit it at the right angle.

Dean was screaming now, trying to warn Castiel, "Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna – yeah, like that, _oh God_, I'm gonna come, Cas, I'm gonna –!"

Dean's whole body seized up, muscles tensing, nerve endings lit on fire, and thick spurts of come erupted from his cock, painting his chest and Castiel's with his seed. The orgasm was so powerful, so intense, that it lasted for much longer than he was used to, and he blacked out for a moment in the middle. He clenched down around Castiel's cock and when he didn't let up, didn't let go, kept the pressure on, Castiel could feel his own climax ripping through him and he managed to cry out, "Dean, close your eyes, _Dean_," before his true form spilled out from the pores of his vessel, surrounding the both of them in a blinding white light that shattered the mirrors and the light bulbs and shook the very ground the motel was built on. His wings sprung out from his shoulder blades and crashed into the ceiling, into the walls, punching holes in the plaster before he could control them and refold them into his back. He lost himself in the pleasure, drowned in it before coming back slowly, blinking into awareness again, seeing the feathers fluttering through the air around them, his come leaking out of Dean's hole around the edges of his softening cock, still buried deep inside his lover. And then he caught sight of those mesmerizing orbs of green staring up at him, found clarity in the familiar depths of Dean's eyes, and his world settled back into the steady thrum of the bond between him and his hunter.

"Cas," Dean whispered, voice hoarse from screaming so much. A lazy hand reached up and stroked the angel's cheek fondly.

"Dean," Castiel breathed in reply. They stayed motionless, staring at each other for one more minute, before Castiel slipped out of his lover with a groan and curled into his side, Dean's arms circled around him in a protective embrace. The come drying on their stomachs was uncomfortable, but neither could really muster up the energy to care. A feather landed lightly on Dean's face, and he blew it away with a puff of air.

"Cas," the hunter repeated after a moment, fingers carding through Castiel's hair. Even his voice sounded boneless and fucked out. "That never happened before."

"No," Castiel affirmed quietly, "it didn't."

"What _was_ that?"

"My grace," the angel answered. "I couldn't... control it." He nestled further into Dean's chest.

"I felt it," Dean murmured in awe, pulling Castiel even closer. "Felt like it went through me. It was so... warm. I've felt like that before. When you... when I was..."

"When I pulled you out of Hell," Castiel finished for him. He didn't have to look to know that Dean nodded. He stayed silent, feeling every exhale of the hunter's breath tickling his scalp.

"Love you," Dean whispered just before he fell asleep.

"I love you too, Dean," Castiel whispered back.

The last feather sailed through the air and landed on the angel's head, smokey grey standing out against the dark color of Castiel's hair. Small specks of white still peeked through the dull color of ashes, where his wings had been singed by the fires of Hell. Castiel wore his charred wings with pride, for they were a constant reminder of his sacrifice for the man he loved.

* * *

Something was ringing in Dean's ears, and it was annoying as all get-out. He opened one eye and saw that it was still dark outside – _way_ too fucking early to be awake. So he burrowed back underneath the blankets with his angel until the ringing stopped.

And then it started again. For fucks sake, whoever was calling him this early in the morning better have a damned good reason. He heaved a sigh and flung an arm out to the nightstand, fumbling for his phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam sounded panicked, which was never a good sign. "I tried calling you before but you didn't answer so I thought that maybe –"

Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. "'Course I'm alright," he grunted. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You guys are in Oklahoma, right? Because there was an explosion last night, it's all over the news, and I thought I remembered you saying you were in the area. Was it demons? Did you run into something? Because Gabe and I can come and help if you need –"

"Christ, Sammy, I'm fine," Dean interrupted impatiently. "There wasn't any explosion, we were just..." Suddenly, it all came flooding back; the flashes of light, the holes in the walls, and the decidedly major earthquake from the night before. "Shit."

"Dean? Are you sure? Because they said it was huge, really crazy, they have no idea what caused it, and –"

"No, no, it's cool. Everything's fine. No explosion. Cas and I are... good. We're good. Okay? So just go back to whatever you were doing."

"Dude, I was just checking up on you, you don't have to be rude about it. Jerk."

"Bitch."

There was a dramatic sigh from the younger Winchester's end, and no doubt a signature bitch-face, and the line went dead. Dean chucked the phone across the room and turned back to Castiel, who was awake, staring up at him with wide, questioning blue eyes.

"Just Sam," he explained, gathering the angel into his arms. "Apparently we made the front page last night. They're calling it an explosion."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "I shall have to be more careful next time."

"No," Dean corrected him, leaning down to kiss him softly, "next time, we're gonna give 'em something really newsworthy."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," the hunter breathed, already feeling the stirrings of arousal in his lower abdomen just thinking about it. "Gonna rock the whole world, baby." He would have chuckled at his own cheesy joke, if he wasn't suddenly distracted by a certain something belonging to a certain angel beneath the sheets slowly hardening and pressing into his thigh.

There was another 'explosion' that morning. Sam tried calling Dean again, mostly to ask what the hell was going on, but when his brother didn't pick up by the fourth time and Gabriel began coming up with his own theories as to what the older Winchester and his renegade angel could be up to down in Oklahoma, Sam decided to just leave it alone. He suddenly found a deeper understanding of the phrase, "ignorance is bliss". After all, there wasn't any major damage, just some minor aftershocks and a collapsed motel. Really, how bad could it be?


End file.
